the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead by EDStudios
"The adults are gone and only the children remain. In a world ruled by the dead, a new world will arise," '' -- The series' description 'The Walking Dead by EDStudios, also known as ''TWDbEDS'', is a British-American horror series inspired by the Image Comic's The Walking Dead ''by Robert Kirkman. Produced by EDStudios and set in a zombie apocalypse where only those over the age of eighteen initially succumbed to the outbreak, it follows a group of survivors centred around their leader, Harry Edwards, and their experiences through the first thirty-two years of the zombie apocalypse. It consists of 35 seasons, each consisting of five episodes excluding the character specials. ''Season 1 was released in 2012 and the final season in 2018. The series' title refers to the living characters, instead of the undead. Family, history, morality, human nature, mental health, community and nationhood are constant themes. The series is accompanied by the Chronicles ''series, ''LoreTale's End of Days, The Calm Before ''and ''Beyond the Grave, and is followed on by the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]]. In August 2018, EDStudios announced the launch of the Extended Universe, featuring the world of TWDbEDS ''over 100 years after the outbreak. They also confirmed that Phase 5 marks the end of the Extended Universe and, therefore, the chronological end of the series itself. The series as a whole is confirmed to conclude in 2021 or 2022, following the release of an as-yet untitled spin-off and its subsequent companions. Conception and Development Conception ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''was originally conceived as a fan-fiction project of ''Telltale's The Walking Dead ''after the release of the first season of the video game; at this point, all members of the writing team had played the game, only a few members had read the comics, and only one had watched the TV series from beginning to end. Although the series follows the core concept of the inspired material, ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''is set in a universe where only those over the age of eighteen were infected, died and reanimated; the virus mutated, allowing the surviving kids to grow up and retake the world. The series takes place in a semi-fictionalized world that diverged from reality after WWII, with far more advanced technology being available before the outbreak, from exo suits, the Massive Military Land Vehicle, readily available nuclear reactors, and advanced medications. Development The original plans for the series, following a young group of survivors 50 years after the zombie apocalypse, were lost; this would later become the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. A pilot titled "The Walking Dead by EDStudios" was released in October 2012. When a full season was made, this pilot was retroactively titled And So It Begins. Themes Summary "Nobody knew how it happened. It just happened. One day, everything was fine. Then everyone over the age of eighteen died. Then they came back. Then they started eating everyone else. But everyone else doesn’t want to die. They fight to stay alive, every day. Among them is a certain boy. He is a natural leader, but a damaged man. However, he refuses to give up, fighting for his family and friends. His name is Harry Edwards, and this is his story. Take a journey through its chapters, and watch him go through intense trauma to stay alive, and protect those he loves, in his transformation from a young high schooler to the leader of the New World." Episodes Season 1 Characters The Clarkson Survivors The Mitchell Family Chester Woods Bandits Port Collier The Sanctuary Survivors and the Greencole Group Hometown String Gang The Frontiersmen Timeline For the timeline see the relevant article Deaths Trivia * The team describes the series as a combination of The Walking Dead, the ''Fallout ''series and certain comic books. Category:Series